Liver fibrosis involves excessive accumulation of extracellular matrix proteins (e.g., collagen) on liver cells, resulting in scar tissues. It occurs in most chronic liver diseases, such as metabolic liver diseases and those associated with hepatitis B or C infection and alcohol consumption. Advanced liver fibrosis leads to cirrhosis, liver cancer, liver failure, and portal hypertension.
Currently, liver biopsy is an optimal approach for detecting liver fibrosis and determining its severity. However, liver biopsy, an invasive procedure, is not an ideal diagnostic approach.
Non-invasive serology assays, based on fibrosis-associated serum biomarkers, have been developed for diagnosing liver fibrosis. The accuracy and sensitivity of such assays rely heavily on the biomarkers used. Thus, it is of great importance to identify reliable biomarkers that differentiate fibrosis patients from non-fibrosis humans with high sensitivity.